counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Nova
|ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 8 / 32 |firemodes = Pump-action |rateoffire = 68 RPM |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |Movement_speed = 220 / 250 (88%) |Killaward = $900 (Competitive) $450 (Casual) |Damage = 26 (1 pellet) 234 (1 shot) |Recoilcontrol = 1 / 26 (4%) |Accuraterange = 3.2 m |Armorpenetration = 50% |Penetrationpower = 1 |Stopping_power = 540 |Rangemodifier = 0.7 |Hotkey = B-2-1 |Entity = weapon_nova |Game = |game = }} The Nova is a pump-action shotgun that appears in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It replaces the Leone 12 Gauge Super from early Counter-Strike games. Overview The Benelli Nova is an Italian shotgun. In-game, it holds 8 rounds of 12 gauge shotgun shells. It can be purchased by both the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists. As the cheapest shotgun option, it has low power but is a good economic investment due to having high kill rewards. It has a slow rate of fire due to the pump-action, even slightly lower compared to the Sawed-Off and MAG-7 68 RPM vs. 71 RPM. At extreme close range, the shotgun can kill in one shot to any body part if all pellets hit. However, the shotgun has the lowest armor penetration out of all shotguns, meaning that more shots need to land in order to instantly kill armored enemies compared to other shotguns. This reduces its effectiveness significantly against armored opponents, but it compensates somewhat with the lowest pellet spread compared to the other shotguns, allowing for more kill potential at range. The reloading process involves individually loading new shells into the weapon's loading port. It is possible to interrupt the reload and fire mid-reload by pressing the primary attack key during the reload. As with all the other shotguns, the Nova has a 3× kill award multiplier. In Classic Competitive, one kill rewards $900, whilst in Classic Casual, it's $450 per kill. Properties Tactics *Because of the Nova's low spread, users can easily strafe while firing at an enemies head or torso. Also, if all pellets hit a target (even with full armor), it can inflict heavy damage on a target. ** This makes the Nova ideal for maps with lots of enclosed areas or tight choke-points. ** The Nova is excellent to use while on the move if you are trying to Hunt and Kill in small maps. ** It may be necessary to lead the shot if the target is on the move as well. ** Moreover, this shotgun is the most capable medium-ranged combat. Try to aim for the head for maximum damage. ** Be warned, however, the Nova inflicts the lowest damage per pellet of all the pump-action shotguns, so be prepared to take two shots when firing at unaware enemies. * When playing in a competitive match, the Nova acts as an effective anti-eco investment. Enemies who lost the pistol round are unlikely to buy armor and will be easily dispatched. * In late game when enemy players are all fitted with armor, Nova is a bad choice for eco rounds, because its massively reduced damage versus armor, at 50%, makes it very difficult to eliminate enemies. * Price reduction for some shotguns: Nova ($1050), Sawed-Off ($1100), Mag7 ($1300). * Nova can now shoot through walls at a penetration value of 1. ; – Enabled shotgun spread patterns on official matchmaking servers as described in https://new.blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/holiday-spread/ }} Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Nova shares its reloading animations with the Sawed-Off and shares the same pump sound from the Sawed-Off and the MAG-7. **The pumping sounds of the Nova are reused from Left 4 Dead 2 Pump Shotgun. *On the left side of the weapon, there is a print that says 'BENETTI'. This is most likely an intentional corruption of Benelli (the manufacturer of the Nova) to prevent copyright infringements. *Although the Nova in-game has an 8-round magazine capacity, the in-game model depicts it with the standard 4-round tube magazine. Behind the scenes *Like many of the weapons in earlier builds of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Nova featured different color schemes in addition to some minor differences.iconlib.swf. Beta build **The Alpha outline icon depicts it with a sight attachment. **The weapon was also known as the Leone Eclipse according to both the placeholder announcer and the text string files.Build 1.0.0.0.40, sound/ui/nova.wav and ressources/cstrike15_english.txt External link *Benelli Nova at Wikipedia. tr:Nova Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:12 gauge user Category:Pump-Action Shotguns Category:Non-exclusive weapons